Kingdom Heart : Power of Darkness
by Shirayuki Otohime
Summary: Sora and his friends now in journey to save the world from danger again...new enemy appear ready to fight them
1. Chapter 1 : The Awakening

" Di mana aku? " tiba-tiba muncul sesosok orang berbaju hitam dan berkerudung di depan gadis itu. " S-siapa kamu?" jerit gadis itu ketakutan. Lalu sosok itu tersenyum dan berkata " Aku adalah kamu, kamu adalah aku". " !" Gadis itu sangat terkejut mendengar perkataan sosok itu " Apa maksudmu?" lalu sosok itu menjawab " Aku adalah bayanganmu, aku adalah sisi gelapmu, kamu tidak bisa menyangkalnya" Lalu sosok itu membuka kerudungnya dan ternyata di balik kerudung itu adalah wanita berambut hitam, panjang, bermata biru. "Namaku Shiery,nah sekarang belum saatnya kamu bertemu dengan kami, aku harap kita bisa bertemu lagi, Pearl " senyum Shiery lalu ia mengeluarkan tongkatnya, berwarna hitam dan memiliki kristal biru lalu tiba-tiba kegelapan menelan gadis itu dan ia pun kehilangan kesadaran

**- Radiant Garden-**

**"**Ukh...di mana aku?" gadis itu terbangun di sebuah taman. Lalu ia melihat sekelilingnya, ia sepertinya berada di sebuah kota tapi ia tidak tahu di mana. Lalu saat ia mulai berdiri ia melihat seorang gadis berambut hitam, pendek dan terlihat seperti ninja berlari ke arahnya dan mereka pun bertabrakan. " Aduuh.." seru mereka kesakitan. Tak lama setelah mereka berdua bertabrakan datang pria berambut coklat, membawa pedang yang cukup besar " Yuffie ! apa yang kamu lakukan?" sahut pria itu. " Sq-"

" Leon, Yuffie" balas pria itu sambil melipat tangannya

" Hmmpf !" Yuffie cemberut

Lalu Leon melihat gadis yang ditabrak Yuffie " Ah ! Maafkan dia, dia tidak tahu apa yang dia lakukan, Yuffie cepat minta maaf !"

" Maafkan aku..." kata Yuffie menyesal

" Tidak apa-apa" senyum gadis itu

" Oh yeah, kita belum memperkenalkan diri kita, namaku Leon, dan gadis ini..."

"Yuffie !" jawab Yuffie tersenyum " dan siapa namamu?"

"Oh namaku Pearl" Pearl tersenyum

" Kami tidak pernah melihatmu, Pearl" tanya Yuffie

" Aku bukan berasal dari tempat ini sebenarnya..." balas Pearl

" Oh ! apakah kamu berasal dari dunia lain?" balas Yuffie bersemangat " Apa nama duniamu?"

" Yuffie..." Leon memegang pundak Yuffie " Itu tidak sopan..."

" Tapi, Leon !" Yuffie cemberut

" Duniaku? duniaku hancur...diserang oleh monster-monster kegelapam" jawab Pearl

"Heartless" Leon bergumam " Baiklah, Pearl? kamu bisa tinggal bersama kita kalau kamu mau" ajak Leon

" A-apakah itu ok untuk kalian?" tanya Pearl ragu-ragu

"Tentu saja ! " sahut Yuffie " Kita bisa menjadi temanmu, Pearl !" senyum Yuffie

" Terima kasih" senyum Pearl lalu Pearl, Leon dan Yuffie pun pergi ke rumah mereka...tanpa disadari ada seseorang yang mengawasi mereka...lalu menghilang melalui koridor kegelapan


	2. Chapter 2

**-Destiny Island-**

"Sora ! di mana kamu?" panggil Kairi, mencari anak laki-laki berambut runcing dan cokelat. " Jangan bilang, disaa tidur-tiduran lagi" gumam Kairi sambil menghela nafas lalu Kairi pun duduk di pasir..Lalu tiba-tiba bahu Kairi ditepuk oleh seseorang. " Aaakh !" jerit Kairi. "Kairi, tenanglah ! ini aku !" kata anak laki-laki berambut perak "Riku ! jangat mengejutkanku seperti itu !" Kairi cemberut.

Riku tertawa " Maafkan aku, Kairi " Lalu ia duduk di sebelah gadis berambut merah itu " Sudah 1 tahun berlalu sejak saat itu" kata Riku tiba-tiba. " Ya..." jawab Kairi teringat kejadian 1 tahun yang lalu di mana pulau mereka hancur karena diserang Heartless, Riku menghilang dan jatuh dalam kegelapan, dan Kairi kehilangan hatinya. Dan Sora menyelamatkan mereka, Sora mengorbankan dirinya untuk menyelamatkan Kairi, lalu menjadi heartless..." Sora menyelamatkan kita semua" kata Riku

Sementara Riku dan Kairi berbincang di pantai, Sora sedang menikmati tidurnya di bawah pohon..tiba-tiba sebuah buah jatuh menimpa kepala Sora " Aduuh !" lalu Sora terbangun, lalu melihat apa yang menimpanya, ternyata itu buah Paopu, buah legendaris di pulau mereka, ada legenda bahwa jika sepasang kekasih memakan buah ini maka mereka tidak akan langsung membayangkan Kairi, dengan segera ia menghapus pikirannya itu.

" Aku harus mencari Kairi dan Riku" Sora berdiri lalu pergi mencari teman-temannya. Dan Ia pun menemukan mereka di pantai. " Riku, Kairi !" panggil Sora

" Sora !" balas mereka, Kairi langsung berdiri dan menghampiri Sora " Sora ! di mana kamu ! aku mencarimu ke mana-mana !" sahut Kairi cemberut

" Maaf, maaf aku ketiduran di bawah pohon Paopu" jawab Sora sambil tersenyum malu.

" Sora, kenapa kamu tidak mengambil buahnya ! kamu bisa berikan ke pacarmu !" goda Riku

" Riku !" jerit Sora and Kairi, muka mereka berdua memerah

Riku hanya tertawa " Aku tahu kalian saling menyukai satu sama lain" lalu Riku mengedipkan matanya ke Sora

Saat mereka sedang asik berbicara tiba-tiba...muncul lubang hitam besar di langit dan dari lubang hitam itu muncullah Heartless lalu mereka menyerang pulau itu, lagi.

" Sora, Riku lihat ! " tunjuk Kairi ke para Heartless.

" Heartless !" lalu Sora mensummon Keybladenya dan langsung menyerang menuju para Heartless. sementara Riku menyerang mereka menggunakan sihir kegelapannya " Dark Aura !" dengan secepat kilat Riku mengalahkan beberapa Heartless..begitu juga dengan Sora..

" Kenapa...Heartless muncul kembali" kata Sora " Aku pikir aku telah mengalahkan mereka"

"Sepertinya, dunia dalam bahaya lagi..." kata Riku "Sora, ayo kita habisi mereka" senyum Riki

" Tentu saja, Riku !" lalu kedua orang itu menuju ke Heartless


	3. Chapter 3

**Oh yeah, I forgot about disclaimer...I don't own Kingdom Hearts and their characters, I just own my OC**

**-Destiny Island-**

Riku dan Sora mulai bertempur dengan para Heartless. Sora memukul beberapa Heartless dengan Keybladenya, sementara Riku menghajar mereka dengan sihir dan pedangnya, sementara kedua orang itu sedang bertarung, Kairi mencari tempat untuk berlindung

" Aku tidak berguna, aku tidak bisa melawan mereka, aku tidak bisa membantu Riku dan Sora" kata Kairi sambil melihat ke arah mereka

lalu tiba-tiba sebuah Heartless muncul dan menyerang Kairi " Kairi !" jerit Sora panik, ia ingin menolong Kairi tapi ia sendiri sedang bertarung dengan para Heartless.

Kairi melihat Heartless itu , dan saat ia bersiap menerima serangan itu tiba-tiba ada cahaya lalu di tangan Kairi muncul Keyblade "Apa? aku punya Keyblade?" tanya Kairi bingung. Lalu Hearless itu menyerang lagi dan Kairi menebas Heartless itu dengan Keybladenya

" Destiny Embrace...itu Keybladeku" Kairi lalu mulai menghampiri Sora dan Riku untuk membantu mereka.

" Kairi ! kamu punya Keyblade !" sahut Sora. Kairi tersenyum pada Sora lalu langsung membantu mereka mengalahkan para Heartless

Setelah para Heartless dikalahkan, mereka pun beristirahat...

" Kairi, kamu cukup hebat untuk pemula" senyum Riku pada Kairi

" Terima kasih, Riku aku sendiri cukup terkejut ketika tiba-tiba Keyblade muncul di tanganku" Kairi menjawab

" Aku juga seperti itu ! Keyblade tiba-tiba muncul di tanganku" senyum Sora

" Tentang para Heartless itu, sepertinya dunia ada dalam bahaya lagi...Karena Maleficient sudah dikalahkan berarti kemungkinan ada musuh baru" kata Riku

"Yeah..."

" Riku, Sora aku juga ingin ikut bersama kalian berpetualang bersama-sama !" sahut Kairi

"Kairi...

"Aku tidak ingin ditinggalkan lagi, aku ingin menjadi berguna !"

"Baiklah...tapi kamu harus hati-hati, jangan bertindak ceroboh" sahut Riku

" Baik !" balas Kairi tersenyum

" Jangan khawatir, Riku ! aku akan melindunginya !" sahut Sora

" Baik...Aku akan menghubungi Raja Mickey...aku akan memberitahu tentang pulau kita" lalu Riku membuka Corridor of Darkness dan masuk

" Sora, apakah Riku akan baik-baik saja dengan membuka portal kegelapan?" kata Kairi khawatir

" Jangan takut, Riku akan baik-baik saja...asalkan, hati kita kuat kita tidak akan ditelan oleh kegelapan" senyum Sora

lalu Kairi pun tersenyum


End file.
